Not So Different
by xXDreamerXxXForeverXx
Summary: When the Venturis suddenly have to move in with their Dad,Casey and Lizzie are curious as to why they had to leave their mother. Maybe the Venturi kids have the same dark past as the McDonalds
1. Chapter 1

I hated her. I barely knew her and I hated her. I hated her because she got to have a perfect life and I didn't. She got to live with George and I didn't. She wasn't scared of coming home but I was. This just shows you that their really is a fucked up God, If their even is a god...Edwin's the one who called me from my thoughts by saying "Derek would you stop staring at Cathy. She looks freaked out." Leave it to Edwin to get her name wrong. I said "First of all her names Casey and she isn't even looking over here." Thinking that ended the conversation I focused on Casey again, But Edwin kept talking. He said "Okkk well you're freaking me out. You look like you want strangle her." I realized that I probably did look like that, So I looked away from her.

Marti came running into the room to tell us that the wedding was almost starting, and that George needed us. I got up and went to the room where he was getting dressed. Lizzie was helping him with his tie. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edwin blush when he saw her. I whispered "She's your sister dude." He looked down in embarrassment and mumbled "Step sister." I just patted his shoulder then asked George what he needed. George said "Fix Edwin's tie and then make sure Nora hasn't left." He looked like he was about to puke his face had a slight green tinge, Lizzie noticed and said "Don't worry my mother loves you, She's not going to leave." He just nodded; the green tinge still didn't leave his face. I asked Lizzie to do Edwin's tie because I didn't know how to. She nodded and came over to fix his tie. Right before I left to go find Marti I winked at a blushing Edwin.

While I was walking out the door I smacked straight into the wedding planner Delia and accidently knocked her down. I could feel my face getting hot but I ignored it and just doused her with apologies. She brushed me off and said that we had Five minutes till the wedding started. George went into hysterics saying something about Nora's gonna leave or something but I walked out before I could here the rest. I went to find Marti but couldn't find her, So I knocked on the door of the room where Nora was getting dressed. Casey peeked through the door and when she saw it was me she let me in. I asked her where Marti was with a bit of an edge to my voice. She said that Delia was reminding her to do and when to throw the flowers or something. Nora yelled for her so she said "I gotta…go" So she went back in the room. I guess Nora was having hysterics to.

The wedding planner came running towards me and said that we only had 2 minutes left. She told me to remember where to walk and what to do I just nodded. The rest of the ceremony passed by slowly it was the reception that got better. Edwin even got the nerve to ask Lizzie to dance which she accepted. I of course had to ask Casey to dance because the wedding planner Delia made me. It was rather annoying having her tell me what to do, but I did it. She could dance fine but I stepped on her foot like three times but she didn't even flinch. I probably looked like an idiot because I kept muttering sorry to her.

When the song finally ended I went to sit down, but was tapped on the shoulder by someone. I turned around and it was my mother Abby. She said that it was time to go and that we were leaving. George saw us and came over and said "Abby what are you doing here I get the kids for the whole weekend!" she just smirked at him and said "Change of plans. Now the kids are coming home with me!" I stepped in feeling a VERY heated argument coming by saying "Mom its his wedding and his weekend!" She looked furious and said "Fine but you'll get it when you get home!" I could feel my body tense up but I would worry about that later.

Nora had come over to us so George told Abby to leave which she did not without making a scene by calling Nora a slut and calling Casey and Lizzie white trash loudly. Nora looked angry but Lizzie looked like she was about to cry, Casey looked unfazed but she went to go calm her mother down who looked like she was about to do something to Abby, I kinda hoped she did. I could here Casey telling her mom to not let her ruin her wedding. Nora calmed down a little and Edwin started talking to Lizzie.

I just stood their humiliated; I could feel my face burning. I whispered in Edwin's ear to ask Lizzie to dance again, which he did and which she accepted looking delighted. I went and asked Nora to dance feeling like this was how I should apologize for Abby, Hopefully she got it. She did, she smiled warmly at me. I looked at Casey who was looking at me with a thoughtful expression. When I looked at her she didn't look away from me like most girls did, she stared straight back at me. I looked away from her, Her striking blue eyes intimidated me.

The wedding and weekend were over to quickly for my liking. I knew my mother was serious when she said I was gonna get it at home. The moment I got into Abby's car I could feel the tension in their. The first thing she said was "Why don't you love me Derek?" I knew this was one of her games, she always did this. But to avoid trouble I played along, Pretended like what she said really bothered me. I said "I do love you Ab-Mom." I knew the moment that I almost called her by her name not by mom that it was going to be a long ride. She said "ABBY? WHAT I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE? THAT LITTLE BITCH NORA'S YOUR MOTHER NOW?" She hit me in the face hard her wedding ring drawing blood from my lip. I could feel it dripping down my chin but I ignored it and said stiffly "No she's not my mother. You're my mother and I love you." I hated her. I hated the self righteous look on her face when she said "Of course you do how could you not. Stupid thinking that you could love that little slut Nora when you have me, Right Edwin, Marti." Edwin just nodded not even looking at her; Marti just kept looking out the window. It didn't matter if they answered,

She didn't care if they answered it only mattered what her friends thought and since they weren't here she didn't give a fuck. I wiped my lip getting blood on my sleeve; I could taste it in my mouth it tasted like copper. She looked at my sleeve that had blood on it and yelled "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER TAKE CARE OF YOUR THINGS? YOU IDIOT! GOD YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" I just ignored her little rant and looked out the window. I was thinking about a lot of things particularly Nora. Her warm smile it comforted me, the way a mothers smile should comfort her kid. I hated Casey and Lizzie they got to have her as their mother. I didn't I was stuck with Abby.

It took two more hours to get home, It was a long car ride having to constantly block out Abby's insults. When we got home it was around 10:00 Pm so I started getting Marti ready for bed and ignored my step-dad Dave, Marti said she wanted me to sleep with her because she was scared I told her I couldn't because I had to wake up early for school, she just sadly nodded her head. She had been asking me to sleep in her room for a couple months now and I had, But whenever I got up she'd wake up so she was always tired for school so I had to start telling her no. But even then she still always looked tired even more so then when I would sleep with her. I just shrugged it off because I went through the same thing at that age, Nightmares and shit but it still worried me.

Dave and Abby called me. They were in the kitchen and said that they needed to talk to me. So I said what. Dave looked angry like usual and said hotly "How dare you disrespect YOUR MOTHER AT THAT WEDDING!" His voice grew louder with every word. I tried to explain what happened but I knew it didn't matter he wouldn't listen anyways, so I just stopped talking." He was yelling something at me but it sounded like he was speaking a different language. I couldn't understand him, I'd learned to ignore his voice. He must've been asking me a question for a while because he looked furious that I wasn't answering. I tried to answer him but too late; He was already jumping up from across the table. I tensed my body up waiting for the attack when BAM! It happened.

He punched me right in my eye. His college ring indenting into my skin. I fell of the chair and hit the hard tile. I laid their for a moment but he screamed at me to get up. So I got up ignoring the pain and blurry vision coming from my right eye. I looked straight at him, He looked pissed off and kept screaming something at me. The only thing I heard was go to your room. I looked at Abby but like usual she didn't acknowledge this shit. I went to my bedroom and grabbed my ipod I turned it on and started listening to it. The music drowned out a lot of other things that were plaguing my mind at the moment.

I looked at the clock which said 1:00 AM I decided to get some water and a sandwich. I went downstairs to the kitchen and got my stuff and was headed back to my room when I heard crying from Marti's room, I went and opened the door to see what was wrong but what I saw killed me. Dave was in Marti's bed on top of her grunting and she was crying. I dropped the food and water breaking the glass.

He stopped immediately and turned around; I yanked him off of her throwing him half-way across the room. He got up and told me to stop but I wouldn't I was gonna kill him for even touching Marti. I tackled him to the ground and started punching him anywhere my hands could reach. I didn't realize that Abby and Edwin were in the room now. Abby was trying to pull me off of him; While Edwin was pulling a screaming Marti out of the room. Dave was able to get on top of me and start hitting me. I saw a flash of something silver pass my eye then felt searing pain in my shoulder. I felt the familiar warm liquid dripping down my arm but I ignored it.

Edwin jumped on Dave and did something to him that made him yell out and stop hitting me long enough to get him off me. I painfully pulled the knife out of my shoulder then stabbed him with it. He stopped fighting Edwin so I took my chance and punched him in his face. He toppled over on the ground and just laid their.

I heard the police sirens then I heard the foot steps of someone coming upstairs. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, I looked around and there was blood everywhere. My whole right arm was covered in it, I felt tired and cold. I think I blacked out, But I could still here everything and feel everything. I felt someone check my pulse then yell that they needed an ambulance. I felt someone pick me up then put me on a very uncomfortable bed. Someone yelled that I'd lost a lot of blood they were all too loud. Their yelling was hurting my head, I felt like I was being sucked down to the bottom of a freezing pool.

Why was it so cold? I wanted to see Marti. I had to beg for her forgiveness, Say I was so sorry for leaving her alone. Why would she keep this from me? It was because of him! He made her keep it a secret. I hope he died. I thought of Casey and Lizzie how they probably didn't have to deal with this shit. I felt something being put over my mouth then I slowly started getting more and more tired. Then I really passed out, thinking about how different the McDonalds were from me.


	2. I'd Finally Done Something Right

I woke up from the surgery three days ago and Abby tried to blame what happened on me. Just like she always did_,_ she even tried to say it was Marti's fault. It took so much restraint to not hit her when she said that, I had never hit a girl before but her ass was pushing it. I did scream at her though so the nurses had to come in and sedate me. I wanted to kill them, Dave and Abby. Dave for touching and hurting Marti, Abby for letting him hurt her! How could she do that? SHE'S HER MOTHER! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! I wanted to scream at them, I wanted to hurt them, I wanted them dead.

I could kill them, because then Edwin and Marti would go and live with George who would protect them. I couldn't even trust him though, he also let this happen. He didn't fight hard enough for us! Nobody at George's house would protect Marti and Edwin enough. Nora barely knew them, and the only other kinda grown-up was Casey and she was probably too self-centered to care for kids. They wouldn't know how to deal with them; they wouldn't know how to protect them. Because they never had to deal with shit like this, Physical Abuse victims and …...Sexual abuse.

I never thought that I'd have to worry about that, I was an idiot, a stupid fuCKING IDIOT! I LET MARTI GET HURT, I SHOULD'VE STAYED WITH HER! I was screaming in my head, I hated Dave! I hated Abby! But most of all I hated myself! I let this happen to her. It was my fault that she would be scared for life, my fault. I realized Abby was right…it was my fault.

I had to get Edwin and Marti out of that house. I slowly sat up; my shoulder felt like it was being ripped apart. They had to do an emergency surgery because when I was stabbed the knife hit my Subclavian Artery; I almost died from blood loss. But they…..fixed me up I guess.

I sat up trying to ignore the pain. I pulled the IV out of my arm and went to the closet to get my clothes. I dressed as quickly as I could, knowing the doctors would be alerted from the lack of pulse on the machine now. I finally got dressed and walk out of the hospital room. I was walking down the hall when I saw the nurses rush in their, I knew that I only had a little time before they alerted security so I started running. It was painful to run because I had to move my shoulder. By the time I got to the front some of my stitches had torn and I started bleeding a little, but enough to put a few spots on my shirt. The security saw the blood and new that I was the patient that was missing.

I ended being brought back to my original room, except this time handcuffed to the bed…

I yelled at the nurse" This is a fire hazard, I could die…"

He just looked at me and said "Kid im just tryin to make a livin,Don't make that hard."

I retorted by saying "I'm not a kid!"

The nurse said "What are you a grown up now because you were able to get stabbed by a

robber? Getting between two grown men fighting?"

I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Robber?

I said "What robber?"

The doctor looked at me questioningly then looked at my clipboard at the end of the bed.

He said "It say here wounded from a house intruder?"

I was shocked. Thinking that they had to have gotten the wrong file or something, when it hit me. Abby. I knew what I had to do now.

The nurse was looking at me with a worried expression when he said" The intruder got away….right?"

I knew I had to keep up with this lie if my plan was gonna work so I said

"Yeah…he got away, Not thinking clearly…"

He looked at me as if he could see through me. I knew he didn't believe me but that didn't matter it was his curiosity against mine and Abby's word.

I looked away from him and said "I'm kinda bleeding I think my stitches ripped….and can you call Abb-My mother?"

He just kept looking at me but nodded his head. He fixed my stitches then said "she's already on her way here we had to notify her when you tried to leave."

I just nodded my head trying to ignore the ache in my shoulder. About ten minutes later Abby showed up, for the first time ever I was happy to see her. The first thing she did when she saw me was yell at me of course, but I just smiled. She asked the nurse to leave, which he did. I just kept smiling at her, I was so….happy. That was the word for how I felt, For the first time in my life I was about to do something right.

She said "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING FOR,YOU HAPPY THAT YOU GOT TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF AND MOST OF ALL ME!" she spat it out so much that she even spit on me a little.

I just stared at her and said "The doctors said that a _robber _is the one that stabbed me. Where would they get that idea ABBY?"

She stopped yelling at me and started fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She finally looked at me then said "A robber did come in and attack you and Dave….but…he ..got away"

She was trembling and I could see that she was starting to sweat. Was she really gonna try this hard to deny what Dave did. But now she knew that the tables had turned, She knew that I was gonna use this lie against her.

I looked at her and said "We'll stick with that story if you give my dad custody of me, Edwin and Marti."

She just stood their and was shaking her head back and forth. Her face was red but she was still saying no.

I said with as much hatred in my voice that I could come up with "If you don't give George custody I'll tell the police what really happened. Then you'll still lose custody, but you'll also lose your precious husband and probably go to prison for allowing him to hurt Marti. Understand give up custody now, and don't fight for visitation or anything. I want you out of Edwin and Marti's life!"

She just stood their slightly shaking; she just kept shaking her head no like an idiot. Her eyes were watering, but I knew this was another one of her tricks. She wasn't going to guilt me into feeling sorry for her and end up staying. I yelled at her to get the papers drawn up immediately I wanted Marti and Edwin out of that house now. I'd finally done something right.


	3. Abby Did It

Abby did it. She had the papers drawn up and everything, they were just waiting for me to get out of the hospital. I got out of the hospital two days after I found out about "The robber". When George picked me up from the hospital Edwin and Marti were already in the car along with their things. When I got in the car my dad just looked at me awkwardly. I sat in the back with Edwin and Marti, Wanting to be closer to them and farther away from George. Marti put her head on my shoulder and started quietly crying; I rubbed her head and gave her a necklace with her name on it that I stole from the gift shop at the hospital. She looked at it then looked at me and smiled. Then I gave Edwin a wristband with his name on it. I smiled back at her and Edwin.

I told them "Were going to live with Dad from now ?"

They nodded their heads while smiling.

We got to Georges house around 1:00 PM. Edwin and Marti were hungry so I just went straight to the kitchen and made them some food. I felt kinda bad because I cut George and Nora's honeymoon short…But it was necessary. I handed Edwin and Marti their food then went outside to get out few bags. I went to the car but saw George was already grabbing some, He said that I would be staying in my old room. I asked him where Edwin and Marti were staying and he said Edwin was staying in the renovated attic and that Marti and Lizzie would be sharing a room. I didn't like it, I didn't know Lizzie. I kept my mouth shut though and grabbed our stuff. I put all my things up in my room. The room looked the same as it did when my mom left, the blue walls, the deep blue curtains and the deep cherry wood twin sized bed. I looked at the bed and cringed. It was going to be a very awkward night in that.

George came in and noticed the bed so he immediately said "We'll go get you a bigger bed soon, But we need to talk first."

Great the talk I've been dreading this talk as much as I dreaded _the talk. _I looked at him and just nodded for him to continue.

He said "Maybe we should sit down…"

I didn't want to sit down but I did any way.

He looked at me awkwardly then said "ummm….wh-why did Ab-Abby gi-give up-"

I cut him off and quickly said "I don't know dad…maybe she thought you…were better"

I didn't know what to say really, tell him the truth, lie I didn't know. So I did what anyone would do and switched the subject.

I said "Where's Nora?"

He looked at me with an irritated expression knowing full well that I was changing the subject but he said "She's at her old apartment getting the rest of her things. She should be here any minute…I just texted her"

I looked at him then said "You text?"

He glared at me then said "Just because they didn't have this when I was a kid, doesn't mean. I can't learn."

I just shrugged then went to find Edwin and make sure he was unpacking. I went up to the attic and walked in without knocking and what I saw was depressing. Edwin saying "Hey sup Lizzie" then proceeding to wink into a mirror. I stood there for a while hoping he'd say something else I could hold over his head, which he did…Of course. He looked in his mirror then flexed and said "Ughhh….been working out Lizzie" and that's where I drew the line and yelled "OKKK…WOAH SLOW IT DOWN DUDE" Edwin spun around and looked like he wanted to kill me when he yelled "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" I just said "Long enough Ed…Long enough." His face was a deep red and went from looking angry to humiliated then proceeded to beg. "Please Derek Pl-lease doesn't tell! Please! Please! Please!" He was practically on his knees begging when I finally said "Damn Edwin I'm not gonna tell anyone about you having a crush on your SISTER." I enunciated the sister part just to remind him that we were related now. He of course ignored it and went "Thank you Derek Thank you Thank you Thank you" I looked at him then said "Damn Edwin don't beg its humiliating." George came to Edwin's door and said "the moving van's here come help unload" We followed him into the icy cold outside, Where two guys were already unloading. I went to the van and grabbed a box marked in very girly handwriting **Casey's Things **the I even had a heart for the dot, I knew that I wouldn't like Casey.

As soon as I grabbed the box Casey yelled "its ok I got it!"

She practically ripped the box out of my hand sending pain shooting through my shoulder. I think I groaned because she looked at me weird.

I ignored the pain and said "Calm down I'm not gonna steal your stuff."

She just rolled her eyes grabbed the box and headed towards the house. I grabbed another box hoping it was Casey's just to piss her off. It wasn't it said **Lizzie's Trophies**, Now I knew this girl I would get along with. The only thing I would miss from Ottawa living with Abby was being on the varsity hockey team. It was an easy sport for me and I could take a hit and I wasn't to bad, even won championships.

I was taking the box upstairs when I ran into a dancing Marti. She yealled "SMEREK THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! WHERE'S "

I just laughed and said "Edwin's helping unload and so am I Smarti."

She just giggled and said " likes Lizzie." Then she ran off.

I just put the box in Marti and Lizzie's room to see Lizzie already in there. She was blushing when I realized she probably heard Marti.

She said "I'll take that"

So I handed her the box and was about to leave, but instead I asked "Did…you hear what Mar-"

She cut me off and said "Nope."

I just shrugged and left. I knew she heard what Marti said but I didn't want to push it. With my luck Edwin would end up thinking I told her and get mad at me. So I just kept quiet and went out to the moving van.

It took us two hours just to get all the boxes inside. It would have been a lot less time if Casey hadn't spent the whole time being a control freak and not let anyone help her with her stuff. We fought the whole time, It didn't help either that she invited our next door neighbor Emily over to hang out.

We were all in the living room right now and Emily kept looking at me. I could feel her mentally rape right now and it was annoying.

She asked with a lot of enthusiasm "Are yall staying?"

I just said "Yes"

She pretty much jumped out of her seat with excitement. But then she asked the thing I was hoping she wouldn't "Didn't you used to live with Abby? Why are yall living here now?"

Marti looked up at me and I could see her eyes water. I didn't answer Emily hoping she would drop it. She didn't. I mean what was I supposed to say _Step-Dads a Perv who deserves to be dead moms a full blown bitch. _Emily never had to deal with that. Her perfect little world couldn't take hearing that; she'd probably go into hysterics if I told her that. Casey was staring at me with curiosity. When I looked at her she didn't look away just stared me straight in the eye. I felt the same intimidation I felt at the wedding, and just like at the wedding I finally looked away. When Emily proceeded to ask a third time I picked Marti up and went upstairs.

On our way to Marti's room she said "It's my fault isn't it? Dave was right, if anyone found out it would just hurt them."

I immediately stopped walking and told her "Dave was not right and this isn't your fault. It's none of our fault Marti. Not yours or mine or Edwin's. It's Dave's fault and only his fault. I don't want to ever hear you saying that it's your fault. Got it Smarti"

She just nodded her head.

After I tucked Marti in I went downstairs to see Emily and Casey gone. So I decided I was gonna give Casey a piece of my mind for allowing the the girl from the loony bin to come over. I knocked on her door then was greeted by Emily. I immediately started thinking of ways to escape before she dragged me in there. Too Late. She practically dragged me in there and sat me down next to Edwin. Wait what was Edwin doing in there. I looked at him but he wouldn't look at me.

Emily practically screamed "OMG YOU'RE LIVING HERE BECAUSE YOU GOT STABBED! TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK? WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE OK, I MEAN YOU'RE HERE! BUT TELL ME WH-"

Casey cut her off and said "Emily come off it. Edwin was probably joking right Ed?"

She looked at Edwin and he quickly said "Yeah Emily, Come on. Don't be so gullible."

A little too quickly, And of course Emily noticed. Casey looked annoyed with Emily, but hey she deserved it. She's the one who invited the nutcase over.

Emily just looked at us then said "Whatever but I have to leave"

Casey said "Bye Emily"

But Emily was already out the door.

I grabbed Edwin by the arm but he still wouldn't look at me.

Casey quickly got up and said "It wasn't his fault about what he said. Emily badgered him about it, don't hit him."

She thought I was gonna hit him, I mess with him a lot but I don't hit him. Besides it was none of her business.

I yelled at her "It's none of your business!"

She wasn't even affected by my yelling.

She said "Well it's not that big of a deal if it wasn't true. Right"

She knew we were lying through our teeth, But as long as no one else found out about it fine by me.

EVERYONE FOUND OUT! EMILY TOLD THE WHOLE SCHOOL!

_~Sorry for this chapter being kind of boring been kinda distracted but please keep reading and reviewing.~_


	4. Even Better

I walked into the house and slammed the door noisily. I was pissed. EDWIN! GOD DAMNITT! FUCK!

I was screaming in my head when Nora of course had to ask "How did your first day go?"

I knew she was trying to be nice but now was not the time to ask that question. Any other question would have been better just not that question. I looked at her and grunted then went upstairs in my room. I jumped on my bed sending pain shooting through my shoulder making it feel like it was being ripped apart. I immediately grabbed my shoulder and started slowly massaging it trying to make the pain stop, but it just made it worse. The bruises on my face were clearing up to, changing from purple to a yellow. Lizzie had asked me how I got them I told her the same lies I used to tell my teachers at my old school that I was clumsy. Unlike the teachers though she questioned it.

She said "It looks like someone beat you up. I mean if you tripped wouldn't you have the bruises on your knees or hands. Not your face."

I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged.

I heard knocking at my door and just grunted loudly. It was Edwin.

He looked at me with fear written all over his face, then came the begging

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't think she would tell! She just got it out of me!I'm sorry!"

I rolled my eyes and said with my teeth clenched together "Not now Edwin!"

He just nodded quickly then walked out. Then it hit me how did Edwin know about what happened.

I yelled "Edwin!"

He came running in. So I asked him "How'd you know about that."

He quickly said "Casey told me."

I groaned then told him to go away which he did thank God. I went downstairs to watch hockey but someone was already down their. It was Casey and she was watching a play being shown on TV. I quickly grabbed the remote from her and changed it to hockey. She yelled "DER-EK!" then tried to grab the remote back but I was quicker then her and grabbed it. She threw a pillow at me which I easily caught. I threw it back at her barely missing her. Damn.

I said "Chill out princess were not watching your stupid swan lake."

She gasped like she couldn't even comprehend why I didn't want to see some stupid play.

She just groaned then went upstairs.

Thank God. I kept watching Hockey until someone shook me awake. I had fallen asleep. I hated that twin sized bed I couldn't sleep. I groaned then got up and went to the table. Where George was so I asked him when I was gonna get an age appropriate bed that didn't have spider man sheets.

He said "We'll go after dinner how bout that?"

Then he spoke up so everyone could hear him "And we can pick buy paint and everything so everyone can decorate their bedrooms."

When I heard Lizzie tell Nora "Mom the rooms a little to small for two people and all day Marti's been acting like a cat and is hiding under my desk and won't come out."

She nodded then said something to her that I couldn't hear. She then spoke up a little louder "Casey can I talk to you before we eat?" Casey looked up at her mother then nodded her head yes. They went into the kitchen to talk. I tried to nonchalantly get closer to the kitchen to hear what they were saying but George called me and told me "Derek go get napkins." Yes even better a reason to go into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and Nora and Casey looked up at me then continue talking. Nora said "Casey please it's only you in that room Lizzie and Marti have to share."

She sighed then said "Fine"

Nora smiled at her and hugged her tightly while whispering "Thank you so much Casey."

I grabbed the napkins then went out to the table and set them down.

The rest of the night passed without much happening up until George offered Casey my room. I yelled "What! That's my room!"

Everyone jumped a little at my yelling but damn he was trying to give away my room! She didn't even look fazed by me obviously being pissed that they were trying to kick me out of my own room! George tried to convince me into moving out of my room. Hell no! I was not moving out she would be fine in the other room!

George and Nora decided to just renovate the garage for Casey. She looked…scared there was no other word for her expression she looked scared.

After everyone went to bed she kept pushing the subject though.

We were downstairs when She yelled "I don't know why it's a big deal you haven't even been here that long."

I yelled at her "I've been here longer then you!"

She frowned but said "So…Couldn't you give me this one thing!"

I scoffed then said "You got a lot shit you don't need anymore!"

She yelled back "I'm the one that had to move and leave all my friends to move here!"

I felt kinda bad for saying what I said to her now. We were kinda going through the same thing now and I hadn't even noticed.

I said "Yeah so did I."

She looked down. Realizing too late that she shouldn't have said that.

She mumbled "Sorry."

I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged and said "It happens."

I felt bad though I _wanted_ to leave everything, she didn't. When the thought hit me.

I told her "Well whatever "

Then I went upstairs and went straight to Nora and George's room and woke them up.

George sat up groggily and said "Is everything ok?" I looked at the clock not realizing that it was 1 in the morning but kept talking anyways. I said "You and Nora should move into the garage and give Casey your room." Nora looked surprised at my request but I kept talking trying to talk them into it by saying "You'll have a whole floor between us and you to do…grown up things." I could tell that sealed the deal for George Nora I wasn't so sure about. I kept trying to persuade them; But Nora stopped me and said "I think it's a lovely idea. George?" He said "It's a great idea a whole floor between us and the kids." ew . Nora said "Casey will be so happy to hear this especially coming from you Derek."

Shit forgot about that. I said "ummm about that don't…tell Casey it was my idea…I don't want her getting all excited"

George rolled his eye to tired to care and just said "Whatever floats your boat Derek now get out oh and Derek you've got a doctor appointment tomorrow."

I just nodded thinking Great time to get the stitches out.

I walked out to meet a pair of blue eyes.

It was Lizzie staring at me with one eyebrow raised. She didn't say anything just kept walking to her room. She heard me.

Even better.


End file.
